


Let Me Be Your Healing

by milkyokie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beomgyu has a kid, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyokie/pseuds/milkyokie
Summary: Beomgyu is an omega who's hate alpha and he was married before the death come taking his wife life who's also an omega. She left him with an adorable child name Choi Jinhae, now he's 5 years old. 4 years have passed, Beomgyu is working as a song producer at a famous music entertainment in Seoul. He has been living as a single father since then, until he meet a celebrity that too good to be true when it come to an alpha name Huening Kai. Throughout his life, Beomgyu never encounters with nicest alpha, considering an alpha usually acts all mighty with their status and arrogance but not this man. Can Huening Kai erases the hatred that Beomgyu held towards alpha with his sincerity and loves?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Let Me Be Your Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backkkk I still have to finish my last fic "Melody of Us" but I'm still thinking the plot before finishing it. This fic is gonna be one shot only <333333

Beomgyu is an omega who's hate alpha and he was married before the death come taking his wife life who's also an omega. Their marriage was slandered because they're not following the stereotypes in a/b/o world's rules. Omega supposedly to partner with Alpha, because of that stupid rules Beomgyu and his wife were treated poorly by both of their families and societies. Beomgyu 'friends' also left him behind just because he married with an omega like him. For him, these seconds gender have nothing to do with their loves and feelings. People keep insist him to forget about his lover then find a rich alpha to provide him good life. He didn't like the ideas, his parents also getting mad at him over the same things. He was fade up with people around him for not supporting his love life, his own happiness. After the death of his beloved wife, they still blame on him especially his parent in-law. They said because of him, they lost their only daughter. They were not even claiming their son as their grandchild. Since then, he's the one who raising their one and only child that was left by his wife. That's all Beomgyu has, as he thought.

4 years have passed, Beomgyu currently working under a widely known music entertainment as their song producer. He has been producing lots of hits song, he was known as 'Jinhae' which is the name he took from his son but people have been working with him never meet Beomgyu in real life or even know how he looks. Seokjin, one of the successful beta who is also the president of the company advices him not to interacting much with their clients because he feels it's a need to protect the omegas that working under his company plus he know Beomgyu's grudges towards alphas. 

The president has been treating Beomgyu like his own son, same goes to Choi Jinhae he's more like his own grandchild. He's always taking care of the two after Beomgyu was kick out by his family and his wife's family did not accept him in their life. Then, he offered Beomgyu a job at his company as music producer as he sees the younger potential at writing lyrics even producing a good music. Not only that, Seokjin also give the family a place to live. At first, Beomgyu reject his offer because he feels bad since the oldest already help his family a lot. Beomgyu swear to never fall in love again, he believes that there is no one can replace his beloved late wife. That's what he said but not until a beautiful destiny already written for him to meet with a nicest alpha.

Beomgyu glancing at the clock, it's 8:15 a.m. in the morning. Today is Monday, which mean he has to send Jinhae to his kindergarten. The said male then when to his son room to wake him up after finish cooking their breakfast. "Jinbear?" Beomgyu call his son, as he enters, he found no one inside. He calls again but no respond, he begins to panic. He quickly run to their bathroom to check if he is there but still no presence. Beomgyu reach his phone on the table, dial Seokjin's number as he about to tap the call button suddenly someone hug his legs from behind make the latter jolt surprise. Beomgyu turn around to find his son smiling widely at him. He sighs relief, it's a lie if he's not angry at the little boy but he held back. He went straight to hug Jinhae. "Do not do something like this again, appa heart about to fall. I thought you were gone or running away" 

"Appa mad?" Jinhae look at his dad with his cute doe eyes "Of course, appa is mad because you are my one and only baby" "Sowwy" Beomgyu chuckle slightly as he see the pout, he try to be more stern but he can't because how can he has heart to act like that when his son this adorable. He hugs Jinhae tightly as he attacks with small kisses all over his son face make the tiny boy laugh. "Come, appa already cook your favorites" "Pancake cereals?!" "Yesssss, let's take a bath first then we go eat" "Roger!" 

-

"Morning, president" "Oh morning, Beomgyu. Where is Jinhae?" "I already sent him. He has to go early since they have field trip today." Seokjin nods after heard that "I see" "Then, I will go to my studio first" Beomgyu bow to the older, as he takes a step to continue walking, he got stop by Seokjin "Wait, Beomgyu. I almost forget to tell you" "What is it, hyung?" "Today you have a new client, he is a recently popular artist a.k.a my cousin's adopted son" "Mr. Jung Hoseok's adopted son? He adopts someone?" "Yeah, didn't I tell you already before?" The president read the latter confuse face "Ah, you must forget it already. Never mind, yeah his adopted son. He will meet you later in your studio" Beomgyu shook his head, can't believe what he just heard. The president allows their clients to meet him for the first time after these years.

"You must be thinking why on earth I let him meet you, right" Seokjin sip his hot coffee as Beomgyu hide his face in embarrassment, he scratch his neck awkwardly " I can read you like open book, Beomgyu" The president giggles after he said that "Don't worry, he is a good kid but he is an alpha. I'm just warning you if anything happens just hit the red button inside your studio. Is it fine with you?" Beomgyu staring at floor tiles for seconds, this is will be the first time he meets alpha since high schools. He wants to said no but to think that his president already put all thoughts about this so it might be fine to give a try. Beomygu nods at the older, signing he is okay with it. "Alright then, he will come to your studio by this afternoon after your lunch time. Or you already have plan?" "Nope, it's a perfect time" "Okay, I will call him later" Beomgyu again nods at the older then walk away from the place.

As he arrives at his studio, he let out big sigh as he slumps his entire body on the long brown sofa. He keeps thinking about the meeting, he doesn't know what to do or act around his client. On top of that, an alpha and a relative to his president. Beomgyu humming randomly, he closes both of his eyes. He remembers back then, how people leave him and slandered him and his wife because of their marriage. How his family disown him after that. His wife family not even give a chance to look at their grandchild. He had been through a lot. He is and always miss his wife, her laughter her cheerful self that light up his whole world when no one accept him. She is the only one love him. She could get a better husband or a stronger alpha who can protect her all life but she chooses him because she never judges a person based on their second genders or the way people lives. That's what making Beomgyu love his wife so much. They were childhood friends, so it's not a shock thing if they were in love. Beomgyu world full with colors but unfortunately, she was completely sick after safely gave birth to their child, Choi Jinhae. She only haone year to spend her times with Jinhae.

Beomgyu was crying all days and nights but he regains his strength back after he realize he want Jinhae to have a perfect life which he cannot afford before. He wants his son to lives full with happiness without any worries haunting him every night, he wants him to enjoys the life without caring about people choices, he wants Jinhae to never regrets with his decisions and he will always be there to supports him. That's what Beomgyu promise to himself, he keeps repeating those words every time he wakes up in the morning without leaving a single day. He takess a look at time on his cellphones '11:00 a.m.', he has 3 hours left before he meets the singer. Beomgyu stand up from his current place, went straight to his work table and start working the song he left yesterday.

-

3:30 p.m. 

Beomgyu waits patiently inside his studio, he still doesn't see any figures come in. He thought the singer might has his own reasons to be this late, it's not like he minds it. He just continues strumming the black shiny guitar on his hand, then he takes a glaces at the computer in front of him to see if he does it correctly according to the keys that he arranges. Five minutes later, there is knock sounds outside his studio. Beomgyu quickly put down his guitar on the chair, it must be the Mr. Hoseok's son. He patting his clothes in case if there are any dusts then open the door. He takes a good look at the male in front of him who's taller than him. The said male was smiling to his ear, reminding him of his little son. The singer waves his hands, make Beomgyu back to reality. He doesn't know why he was shock by the other's presence. Beomgyu clears his throat as he invites the taller into his studio room. "I'm sorry for taking my times and make you wait for me" As soon Beomgyu hears the singer voices he feels butterflies around his stomachs. He feels it's frustrating why he suddenly acts all mushy and shy like not his usual self. He blames for the guy handsome face. "No, it's fine. I'm not rushing anyways" He try to reply with his professional voices.

"I'm Huening Kai" "I'm the producer, Jinhae" Huening Kai scan the latter faces, is he hearing it wrong. This man in front of him is THE JINHAE. The ultimate song producer in Seoul, the one who get all-kill every time he produces his songs. He can't believe he just meet the real Jinhae, he thought the famous producer is an any experienced old man or females. He doesn't expect a beauty like doll is the Jinhae. Huening Kai quickly offers his hand to handshake the man. He respects him a lot, he is the one who inspired him to become a singer and writing his own songs. Every song that were produced by Jinhae always hits close to home. He never knows that his father's cousin is the one who have Jinhae as their song producer since no one know who is Jinhae, he's one of the mysterious wonders in the world but Huening Kai was considered lucky get to meet him. 

Beomgyu take the offers and shaking the singer's hands. Both of them coincidentally look at each other's eyes, it feels likes there is a spark of electricity just happens between them. Two minutes have pass, Beomgyu turn his head, breaking off the stares. "Um, you can take a seat first" "O-oh yeah, thank you" They didn't know why the room suddenly feel hot, the atmosphere turn into awkward. Huening Kai try to make the producer feels comfortable as he starts the conversation after taking his seat "Uncle Jin must already notify you about me" Beomgyu nods quietly, not giving him any responds. He tries to interact with the latter, but he doesn't find any words as if his mouth completely seal. "So Jinhae, can I take a look at your current work?" Huening Kai asking him softly not try to be rude on the others or sounds pushy. "Sure, I think you can call me by my real name" Huening Kai kind of surprise at the moments, first he thought Jinhae is his real name but of course not if it was his real name why would he be so secretive with his appearances and second he get to call this beauty with his real name. You probably can hear Huening Kai screaming from here.

"If you insist, then I'm gladly will do" He try to sound modest and gentleman at the same times, it moves Beomgyu hearts for a second there "You can call me Beomgyu" That's some different from his alias, Huening Kai thoughts. He wants to ask more about his names but it might make the others uncomfortable since this is their first meet and suddenly want to act friendlier. He might feel weird later, so Huening Kai shook the questions and focus on his motives why he come here "Alright, Beomgyu-sshi. I come here because Uncle Jin said you have a song that you will release later but you just looking for a singer" "Ah yes, about that. Thank you for reminding me, Huening Kai" 

Huening Kai face get red after hears his names calls by the producer, his names never sounds this good before and all of sudden he is thankful for having Huening Kai as his names.

On the other hand, Beomgyu explaining about his song and the messages behind it. Huening Kai get fascinated by the genius producer, no wonder he brings all the prizes and awards home. Half of this company's shelf only full with Beomgyu's awards. The way he put all the feelings and dedications to his songs already explains why he deserve get all of them, his hard works were paid. He has this signature of him which every song he released, he put messages that can relate with people. Even moves an alpha like him. Talking about alpha, Huening Kai once again scan the beautiful creature in front him. He wonders what is the male's second genders, it's not like he minds it but just curiosity somehow get him. He is so eagerly to ask Beomgyu, about everything including his personal life but he doesn't want to cross the line. It would be inappropriate of him, his adopted parents never taught him like that plus if his Uncle Jin know he might get scold and Beomgyu will cut off their collaboration. He doesn't want that to happens because it's an opportunity for him once in life so he must cherish it.

"Let me take a look first if there is any song that suit you" Beomgyu get confident teasing the male "Why? Are my voices doesn't match with your songs?" Huening Kai ask with serious face, afraid that all his practices gone waste if he doesn't get the chance to sing one of his favorite producer's song. Beomgyu chuckles slightly gaining the singer's attention "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just you can be naive sometimes and it's cute" Huening Kai can feel his face heat up by the teasing, he can't believe that he was called cute "Reminding me of my son" Wait, what? Huening Kai rub his ears if he hears wrong that this beautiful man already has kid "Son?" He asks again just to make sure if he listens it right "Yes, my son" You can hear Huening Kai's hearts shatters, he's still lost in his mind. He gets freeze for a moment, so he's already married and has a child. Beomgyu get chills all of sudden, he turns around to look at his back then his body's shivering after he see a pair of golden eyes staring straight at him. 

Beomgyu stand up from his chair at full speed, he can feel his omega's smell tingling around the room. He's afraid what about to happens even though he knows Huening Kai not going to do anything on him, right? He tries to approach the others and calming his wolf but it's not helps since his smell getting stronger. Meanwhile, Huening Kai got protective and possessive all of sudden without he notices. It's been a while since his alpha sense come out, and it's happens after he heard that Beomgyu has a kid. His alpha get jealous by the thought of Beomgyu has a partner and it's not him. Huening Kai knock by sense after he see Beomgyu's shaking hand tries to calm him down. I'm an idiot for making him frighten at me! He thought. Then he takes Beomgyu's fair skin hand, and leave small pecks on the knuckles. 

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm suddenly act like this" "N-no. It's not your fault, I'm the one who can't hide my smell well" Huening Kai feels bad for making the other's think his smell is the cause when it's him who's at fault "Hey, you're doing a great job. I still didn't know you're an omega until you accidentally unleash your omega's. Sorry for making you experience this scary things" Beomgyu stare at the alpha, Seokjin was right that he is a nice guy. If this happens to any alpha they might already attack Beomgyu without considering his feelings.

Then Beomgyu gives the latter a smile, Huening Kai was taken back by the sincere gesture "Why did you smile?" Beomgyu shook his head "You are the first alpha who know how to respect someone like me" "What do you mean?" the smile turned upside down as he remembers before events "It's not that important, but I was treated poorly and harsh by people around me including my own family" Huening Kai feels sad and angry after heard that, he take Beomgyu's small hands and hold it "Even your partner?" "No. My partner is the best things ever happened in my life. I love her so much" The alpha somehow irritates at his words, he's admits it he's jealous with whoever Beomgyu's wonderful partner is "But, she's already gone. She went to the place where kind people like her deserves. Trust me, she's an angel to me and our kid" Huening Kai again feel bad and swearing himself for jump to conclusion at before this "Since she's left. I have no one to rely one, I got not family that support me even my late wife's parents keep blaming me said it's my fault their daughter died. They said if only she was married with a better status alpha and not a pitiful omega like me" 

Huening Kai clench his teeth, as if he is about to murder people for making Beomgyu like this. He holds the other's hand tightly, Beomgyu eyes get glossy as he about to cries "The worst thing is, they will never claim our son as their grandchild" And that's take a line, for Beomgyu to burst out. The tears couldn't stop flowing, Huening Kai hug the smaller guy, calming him down by muttering soothing words "It's okay, you are brave and stronger human I ever meet. You keep living for your son and Uncle Jin is also part of your family. You always can rely on him. Shh, you are who you are it doesn't matter if you are an omega or an alpha. All of that doesn't make you less human" Beomgyu wipe his tears, he take a good glance at the alpha male in front of him "You are so nice, too good to be true" Huening Kai smile widely, he give small pecks on Beomgyu's hand palm make the latter get red with his actions

"I'm sorry for before, I'm so childish. My alpha got all possessive after I heard you have a kid" "Really? I didn't know that. I thought I was careless with my smells" "No, you never do anything wrong. It's me who didn't control myself" "Why you get possessive then?" Huening Kai hides his embarrassment by covering his faces with his big hands "Perhaps, I just got jealous" Beomgyu try not to smile at the responds but he thinks it's fun to tease the other "You get jealous of my son, what kind of excuse is that hm?" "I don't know, it's because I like you" 

WAIT HUENING KAI THAT ESCALATED TOO QUICK

Beomgyu's the one who get shy instead "But you just know me" "Is it? I feel like we have known each other for longs. Plus, I like you since start. You're the one who inspires me to be a singer" Beomgyu gasp, like for real? Yeah you're the famous song producer, sir. How can you not expecting people to be your fans, weird flex but okay. "Yes you are, close your mouth" "I didn't expect that, I mean the part of you like me since start even though I never reveal my true self at public" "Well, your songs move me so much. Your songs help me, it's feels like you try to reach people through your songs. Did you get it?" "Yes. Thank you, I'm so happy to hear that especially come from you but to be honest I never know you're a famous artist until Seokjin hyung told me" "Really??? You must be never paid attention around you" "Kinda, I write songs then I go home playing with my little kid then it's been like that for a while" 

Huening Kai stares at him in disbelief "Sounds boring for a young man like you" Beomgyu playfully punch the alpha's wide shoulder "Aw, I'm just kidding. Want your days to become fun?" "How?" "I will make your every days become fun and fill with happiness including your son" Beomgyu tries processing the words, it does sounds like a proposal but he still doubting like why him "I mm about that" "Give me a chance, I will prove it to you how loved you are especially by me" Beomgyu smiling shyly, Huening Kai grin at the latter's actions "I've been thinking to ask you this" "What is it?" "Why is your alias Jinhae?" "Ahhh, that's my kid name. Choi Jinhae" Huening Kai stares at the male fondly, he sounds cheerful and eyes glowing whenever he talks or mention about his son. "Choi Jinhae? Hmmm, it will change to Huening Jinhae one day" Beomgyu eyes got widen after Huening Kai said that, it's real the alpha really like him and this is like the fastest proposal ever. It can be proved in Guinness World Record. "Huening Jinhae? It sounds odd, it would better to just use my surname" "Are you proposing me then?" "It's not like that, ugh whatever let's continue our works" "I see you're blushing. You just proposing me" Aren't you the one who shamelessly proposing first, how can Huening Kai be an alpha.

"I'm sorry if I sound doubting you but are you sure that you have feelings at me?" Huening Kai hugs the smaller as he put his chin on the other's head "There is no word can describe how much I love and adore you. At first, after father told me I get to work with Jinhae I was so excited but I put my feelings aside because I don't want my emotions to spoil your hard works. To be honest, I never imagine Jinhae is this beauty in front of me. I was battling with myself, if it was real so I try my best to keep being professional. I thought my favorite producer might be end up with an old man with grey hair but turn out it was you. Totally beyond my expectation" "You're so hopeless romantics sometimes" Huening Kai grin widely at Beomgyu  
  
"Ehem, sorry for interrupting but are you done with your love story? Or want to continue it?" Two of them startle at the at the sudden voices from the studio entrance, it's the president "I didn't mean to eavesdropping, I thought somethings happens cause you two take so long but I was worried for nothing" Seokjin smiles as he look at both of them, smiling shyly. Who thought Beomgyu will be young cheerful like this again after years, Seokjin so happy to see his son figure living good life as he deserve "Continue whatever you doing, I will leave for a while to have outside meeting" "Oh okay, be careful on your way hyung" "Have a safe journey, uncle" Then the two males bow at the older, as he bid them goodbye

After the president left, Beomgyu and Huening Kai look at each other then, they were busts to laugh for acting so scandalous around the company but why would they care about other people's opinions right? Huening Kai tuck the other's hair behind his ear "You are so beautiful and too handsome to be real" Beomgyu giggles as he replies "Same goes to you, I can't believe I am this lucky to meet a nice alpha like you" Huening Kai beam with pleasure "I can't wait to see your son, the real Jinhae. I should ask for his blessings first for me to take care of his appa hearts" "I bet he will love you, he like alpha especially the kindest soul one" "Really?" "He didn't discriminate about second genders but he like alpha because of his friends who's are always protecting him. So, he thinks they are like heroes" "You got a purest angel as your kid, it must take from you and your late wife" "He does" Beomgyu get all clingy, hugs the taller as he feels warm and protective. He believes Huening Kai can grant him a happy life, and he will do the same things too. 

-

"Jinbear~ Where are you?" Beomgyu pretend doesn't see the little boy that hiding behind the cherry pink curtains, Jinhae giggles quietly tries not to get caught by his dad "Jinbear~~" "Boo!" Beomgyu act surprises as his son hug legs from behind "Got you, appa!" "Awww, you got me. You are good at hiding, appa didn't know where you being" Jinhae laughs cutely because he thought he can fool his dad, you wish kid.   
  
Sounds of click open from outside door

"Jinbear~~~I'm back" "Daddy!" Huening Kai run to Jinhae, he raises him up from the floor and carry him around in his hands "What are you doing, baby?" "I'm playing hide and seek with appa! He didn't find me heehee" "Really? Appa didn't find you? Wow you have gotten good at hiding!" "I know right" Beomgyu walk to them, then he goes to pecks Huening Kai's lips "Welcome home" Huening Kai smiles at his mate, his lover and his life partner. "Jinhae want kisses too!" Both of the males look at each other as they laugh at their child requests, they grant his wishes and planting small kisses on his face. "Today, daddy will cook us dinner your favorites!" "Pizza?!" "Correct!" "Yeayyy!!! Daddy is the best!" "What about appa?" Beomgyu fakes pout "Appa always my no.1 hero!" "Appa also daddy's no.1" Huening Kai snickers at his own words, receive more pecks from his one and only omega.

♡THE END♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! I hope y'alls read all my works and don't forget to left kudos <3333 If you have any ideas or suggestions for Beomkai/Kaibeom stories, please do comment and share with me!


End file.
